Aryl sulfones are known to be effective as herbicides and plant growth regulators. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,142; 4,559,082; and 3,267,150.
Moore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,150, discloses halo-alkenyl sulfones useful as agricultural products, such as germicides and fungicides.
Felix et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,082, describes herbicidal compositions comprising an herbicidally effective amount of a thiocarbamate and an amount of an unsaturated aryl sulfide, sulfoxide, or sulfone sufficient to extend the soil life of the thiocarbamate.
Although there are numerous biocidal compositions on the market, there is a continuing need for neutral compositions with high biocidal efficacy.